


You're My Muse

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Director!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Pointless fluff, Writer!Dean, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a writer and Cas is his director boyfriend. When Cas get's a new camera, he decides to film Dean and ask a couple of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Muse

“Dean… Dean!”

“What babe,” he said without turning his back. The man was sitting at a desk, moving pages back and forth. His head was down in concentration. “I’m writing something. You know I am the one who writes the scripts for you,” he muttered without malice. He didn’t mind it when Cas interrupted him while he was writing.

Cas chuckled but didn’t look up from the screen he was watching. “Dean, you have to see the new camera I got! You know the one I have been wanting to get for months?”

That was enough to prompt Dean to turn around. He couldn’t help but notice the giant smile that was spread across his long-time boyfriends face. It was a nice camera. “Are you filming?”

“Yes and I don’t know where this footage is going so behave.”

Dean chuckled. “I always behave,” he commented as he put his hands together between his knees. “Is there a particular reason you are filming me, babe?”

Cas laughed harder this time and the camera shook but he immediately righted it then turned it on himself. “Dean has always been a little shy of the camera—”

“No I’m not!” he interrupted from behind the camera.

“He’s a big baby about it too!” A smile played on Castiel’s face, knowing he was getting his boyfriend all riled up.

“That’s it!” Dean yelled.

Cas’ eyes widened and he giggled, trying a last effort to get away from him but it was too late. Dean snatched for the camera. The frame wiggled and pointed at different angles of the room until someone finally uprighted it, Dean appearing on the screen. “I am NOT afraid of the camera. Just not a particularly good actor. That’s why I do the writing,” he said with a smile, clearing his name.

Suddenly Cas ducked under his arm and came up in front of him. “Then why is it every time I try to film you, you get all shy?”

Dean scoffed and let Cas take the camera. “I apologize I don’t like to be filmed during sex.”

“Dean!” he scolded. “What did I say about behaving? Besides, this time isn’t like the others,” he whispered but the camera still picked it up.

Dean sighed and laughed as Cas took himself out of the frame. He backed away and laid on the bed, his right arm bent behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. “Alright, what do you want to film about me this time, then?”

Cas smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, keeping the camera steady. “What is your favorite thing about writing?”

“Cas, I have told you this before,” he said as he looked at his boyfriend instead of the camera.

“Yes, you have but you haven’t told the camera. So if you are comfortable, please answer the question.”

Dean sighed but he had a smile on his face. “I write because I like to and that’s why it’s my favorite, happy?”

“Elaborate,” Cas muttered.

Dean sighed again, more dramatic this time but the smile stayed on his face. “Well originally, it started in high school. I was dating the idiot behind the camera--”

“Watch it or no sex tonight,” he whispered but once again the camera picked it up.

Dean threw his head back in laughter and brought his right hand down and clasped his hands together on his lap. “I was dating you the director of whatever this is and you were writing a play. I had never written before, mind you. A contest in our high school went down and whoever wrote the best play, the drama department would put it on. And Cas wanted to write it because he could probably weasel director out of them. So when Cas came to me with his play… it… it needed help.”

Cas sucked his teeth and turned the camera on himself. “He is being modest. I am as horrible at writing as [M. Night Shyamalan](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0796117/) is at directing.”

He turned the camera back on Dean who was shaking his head. “No one is going to know who that is. I don’t even know who that is and I usually listen to your rants about bad directors.”

“He directed the Last Airbender film.”

“Oh right, yeah, that was horrible. Anyway. I took the play from him and I read it. In all reality, the storyline was good so I just thought to myself, how can I make it just a little better. I liked to read and watch movies so I just made a few changes to what I would want to see. Needless to say, it won.”

Cas turned the camera once again. “And I got to direct and make Dean’s beautiful words come to life.”

“Do you have to make everything a chick moment? We are both dudes, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

Cas smiled, the camera once again going back to Dean. “You know,” he said standing and getting different angles of his smiling boyfriend. “For someone who hates chick moments, you are great at writing them.”

Dean shook his head and looked back at the camera. “But I write because ever since the first time, I can’t stop writing, the ideas just sort of flow and I enjoy writing them. And I like seeing Cas and his team of actors bring them to life and it makes Cas happy to have something to direct so that’s why it’s my favorite.”

Cas smiled at the answer. “What is your inspiration for writing?” he asked, looking through the lens again.

“You mean my muse?”

“I supposed but isn’t a muse supposed to be a person?”

“It is and before you ask, yes I have a muse. He’s the dork holding the camera.”

Cas’ head snapped up, eyes meeting his boyfriends.

Dean smiled and took the camera, pointing it at Cas while he talked.

“What my darling Castiel doesn’t know is that every time I write, all I have to do is think of him. His eyes. His smile. They way he laughs when I tickle him.”

Cas smiled and looked down shily. But his eyes flicked back up to meet his, head still down.

“The way he runs his hand through his hair when he’s anxious or upset. And the way he is so in love with me even though I can’t figure out why… it inspires me to think better, do better, be better. And then I just am. Then again I only write for him, that might help. I know he will love whatever I write."

Suddenly the camera shook and they both went out of frame and then back again. The camera was now sitting on top of the night stand that was next to the bed they shared, facing them.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled and moved toward the camera, going for the drawer of the night stand. "Watch this," he whispered and winked at the camera. Dean sat back the way he was, a hand behind his back. The camera could clearly see what it was. "I was going to wait until our anniversary coming up but, hey; might as well get this on camera right?" Castiel gave him an odd look before Dean produced a tiny box from behind his back. Cas gasped, his hands over his mouth and eyes blown wide as the writer opened it. "Castiel, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Cas threw his arms around him muttering yes's in between kisses. “You’re my muse too,” he whispered, the camera once again picking it up.

  
                                                       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Everyone in the hall looked toward the happy couple and began clapping, the video being over.

Dean and Cas sat at the head of the table, their family around them. Sam had been the one to plan the video. He said it was the most accurate representation of their relationship.

And really, the couple had no problem with that. They loved that video.

Cas smiled and looked at Dean. He wrapped his hand around Dean's. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean leaned in and kisses his new husband. "I love you too, Castiel Winchester."


End file.
